


Day 3: Ship love [Part B]

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatarworldweek, Day 3: Ship love [Part B], Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Katara is now ready, eyes opened to seeing the person who is on the inside rather than just the outside.About damn time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The more realistic of how Katara 'suddenly' falls for Aang. (Is nobody going to say how Aang did not react when Jet flirted with Katara? Like, what??)

It’s over, Katara thinks to herself, healing up Zuko while Azula thrashes and cries where Katara chained her to a grate. She can tell that Zuko is not proud of being stronger than his sister, the tell-tale frown on his lips even as he thanks her for healing him. Katara thinks she would have been in the same state, had Sokka became like Azula and Katara had to take him down in order to save the world. 

She’s eternally grateful that that scenario did not happened.

Aang is alive and very exhausted, when Katara and Zuko reunites with the rest of the gang later, but he still musters enough energy to give them a dopey smile.

Katara smiles back, and knows he had found his answer on how to stop a villain without bending his beliefs.

(- _even if the whole world tells you to move, you plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, “No, you move.”-_ )

His name is the only word in her mind that floats around, even as she helps him onto Appa and leaves Sokka and Zuko to carry Ozai, everyone making a beeline back to the Fire nation where Ozai and Azula will live out their sentence in jail.

The war is finally over.

In a span of a few months, they’ve learned new skills and forged friendships set in stone, each of them growing into who they are right now.

Katara couldn’t be more proud of Aang than at this point, when he didn’t let the world sway him from what he knows it’s right.

“Hey.” Zuko is currently taking control over the situation, having guards taking Ozai and Azula away while he hurries to find Mai. Sokka had probably sneaked off somewhere with Suki, while Toph wanders around the palace, so it’s just Aang and her alone. Aang looks to her, and this time she doesn’t see just a boy who felt like he had let the world down.

“What is it, Katara?”

This time, she sees the man inside, and knows she’s finally ready for their next chapter of life.

Together. 

 

_[I held my breath, whispering “I love you” in realisation // You smile, holding my hands “I know, I always know”]_


End file.
